Moka Lawer
Appearance Clothing: Moka's outfits are varied, but her favorite outfit is a white tank top covered with a yellow vest, a pair of yellow jeans and some white sneakers. In her ears are a pair of earrings in the shape of a full moon. Hair Color: Snow White. Hair Style: Moka doesn't have a set hairstyle, but most days she likes to let her hair loose. Fur Color: Beige with a single black streak going down her left arm. Eye Color: Crystal Blue. Height: Three Foot and two inches. Weight: One hundred and eighty pounds. Moka's Family Sothe: Father. Moka's father and a famous exorcist. It was thanks to him that she became interested in gods and demons. Her father wishes she would be careful as he is afraid she will be attacked by a demon. Tatiana: Mother. Moka's mother and a famous rock star on Mayak. Moka doesn't see her mom often, but when she does. The two have a lot of fun shopping and gossiping. Sana: Cousin. Moka's cousin who lives in a city far away. Moka gets the feeling that her cousin doesn't like her. But she still tries to get along with her. Poni: Uncle. Moka's Uncle and Sana's father. Moka enjoys getting visits from her uncle and uses his free time to help her train with Hopeblade as he is an Olympic winning swordfighter. Relationships Friends: Poison. A demon who is the son of The God of Death Walrid. Their friendship is long and complicated, but the two always have each other's back and harbor secret feelings for the other. Jewel. Moka's classmate who is in love with Poison's brother: Gashdra. Moka has feelings about this but keeps them to herself so she can support Jewel. And, Valmer. An angel who transferred from The Whitest Void, Mayak's version of Heaven. He helps her with her research and she helps him get accustomed to Mayak. Neutral: Gashdra. Poison's brother. Moka has some feelings about him, but keeps them inside in fear of hurting him or Poison. All stemming from the time he saved Jewel from some bullies with no sense of mercy. Enemy: Moka has only one enemy, and that is Walrid. As he has been trying to take Poison away from her and has tried to kill her on multiple occasions. Abilities Abilities: Moka has been trained in various activities, ranging from swordsmanship to exorcism to even being able to speak multiple languages. She has a photographic memory and is a skilled seamstress. Special Ability: Moka has an abundance of holy power, in which she uses to help those possessed by evil spirits and heal others of their wounds. She also has the unique ability to cleanse someone of the darkness in their hearts. Weaknesses: Moka has been known to be very gullible and so is easily tricked. She also does not have a very good grasp on her holy power and if she runs out, she must wait several days for it to come back. Lastly, she is unable to swim due to a fear of water stemming from her childhood Category:Females Category:Otters Category:Good